Herman Kaufman
Herman Kaufman (played by Solomon Shiv) is a criminal in Philadelphia. Biography Background He is an associate of Jew town crime boss Manny Horvitz. Horvitz calls him Chayem. Kaufman has served time in County jail. Season 2 Kaufman attends a meeting between Horvitz and Atlantic City bootleggers represented by Jimmy Darmody at Horvitz's butcher shop. They negotiate an arrangement for Darmody to supply them with 100 cases of liquor per week initially at a cost of 50 dollars per case. (What Does the Bee Do?) Kaufman accompanies Horvitz's rival Waxey Gordon to Atlantic City for a meeting with Nucky Thompson in the sitting room of Nucky's suite at the Ritz Carlton hotel. Seated in the centre of the room are alcohol importer Bill McCoy, Nucky’s bootlegging manager Chalky White, New York crime boss Arnold Rothstein and Gordon. At the edge of the room are Nucky’s driver and enforcer Owen Sleater, Rothstein's protégé Lucky Luciano, Luciano's associate Meyer Lansky and Kaufman. With Atlantic City blockaded by the coast guard they are there to arrange delivery of McCoy’s shipments via Philadelphia. If the clear skies hold McCoy is planning to weigh anchor close to shore near Philadelphia at 2 a.m. the following night. Waxey explains that he will transport the liquor ashore in speedboats and has a dozen of them at his disposal. He estimates that this step can be completed in under an hour. Nucky and McCoy worry about the coast guard around Philadelphia and Rothstein confirms that Waxey has assured their safety. Waxey states that the guarantee of plain sailing is what he is being paid for. Nucky gripes about Waxey’s twenty percent share. Rothstein explains that once ashore the crates will be put onto trucks by Waxey’s men. Waxey points out Kaufman as the supervisor for this step and states that the trucks will be driven to the border of Atlantic City where Luciano and Lansky will complete the journey. Luciano complains to Rothstein that Waxey should earn his share by having his men complete the journey. Waxey compares Luciano to a woman asking to be walked home and Kaufman jokes about needing a good night kiss. Luciano threatens Kaufman and Lansky quiets Luciano. Chalky tells Luciano that he will expect delivery around 5 a.m. and reminds Luciano to signal his arrival with flashing headlights. Rothstein looks at Nucky and Nucky nods his assent. ("The Age of Reason") Out on the boardwalk Jimmy notices Nucky, Kaufman and Waxey leaving the Ritz. He is concerned at seeing Kaufman, who he knows as Horvitz's number two, associating with Nucky, who is Jimmy's chief rival in the bootlegging business. Jimmy contact Horvitz and tells him about seeing Kaufman. Horvitz captures Kaufman, tortures him and hangs him in the meatlocker below the butchers. ("The Age of Reason") Manny brings Jimmy to town and shows him Kaufman strung up by his feet in the meat locker. Jimmy blasphemes and Manny jokes that the Christian deity is not to be found in his store. Jimmy complains that Manny dragged him to Philadelphia for this and Manny repackages it as an invitation to hear what Kaufman has to say. Manny removes the gag from Kaufman’s mouth and Kaufman weakly asks for help. Manny admonishes Kaufman, saying that Jimmy cannot help because it is a problem between them. Manny describes knowing Kaufman as a boy. He then blames Kaufman getting ideas for their current situation. Manny instructs Kaufman to tell Jimmy about his ideas and slaps Kaufman when he hesitates. Kaufman admits working for Waxey Gordon. Manny calls Kaufman a spy and says that he cannot understand Kaufman’s thinking. Jimmy has Kaufman describe the discussion from the meeting at the Ritz as Manny sharpens a knife. Kaufman gives the location where the shipment will be brought ashore - Hawk Island Boatyard in Philadelphia. Jimmy asks why Nucky needs Waxey and Kaufman says for protection. Manny infers that the bootleggers are afraid of “us” meaning Jimmy and he. Jimmy balks at Manny’s use of the collective pronoun. Manny rhetorically asks Jimmy what is more valuable than information and states that they have obtained it here for free. He offers the knife to Jimmy. Jimmy refuses and Manny claims that he cannot touch Kaufman, explaining that Kaufman is injured and therefore Treyf (Yiddish, meaning not Kosher); his religion forbids killing him. Manny shrugs and says that everyone must live by rules. Jimmy goes to leave and Manny holds the knife handle against Jimmy's shoulder and suggests that he is feeling squeamish. Jimmy takes the knife and hands his hat to Manny, telling him to hold it. Jimmy walks behind Kaufman and cuts his throat. They use Kaufman's confession to hijack the shipment but ultimately allow the shipment to be delivered after forming an alliance with Luciano and Lansky with the goal of overthrowing Rothstein, Nucky and Gordon. ("The Age of Reason") Relationships *Manny Horvitz - Boss (deceased) *Jimmy Darmody - Bootlegging associate, killer (deceased) *Richard Harrow - Bootlegging associate (deceased) *Mickey Doyle - Bootlegging associate (deceased) *Waxey Gordon - Boss *Arnold Rothstein - Bootlegging associate (deceased) *Nucky Thompson - Bootlegging associate (deceased) *Bill McCoy - Bootlegging associate *Lucky Luciano - Bootlegging associate *Meyer Lansky - Bootlegging associate Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Season 2 Category:Philadelphia Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Category:Gangsters Category:Jewish people